


Простые примеры

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M, Partisans, Teenagers, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Простые примеры

– Ну вот представь, – говорит Тедди, – есть у тебя пирог.

– Есть-то как хочется, – скулит Хьюго, тыкая в землю прутиком.

– Ага. Ну вот, есть у тебя пирог… и ты делишь его на три части. – В ответ на удивленный взгляд Хью Тедди поясняет: – Пирог очень маленький, – взгляд из удивленного становится осуждающим.

– Ну хоть воображаемый пирог может быть большим или нет! Будет мне счастье когда-нибудь? – возмущается Хью.

– Это узнаем, когда будем наверстывать предсказания. А пока я тебе объясняю Нумерологию, так что уши в стороны и слушай…

– Нумерологию! – фыркает Роза, появляясь у Тедди за спиной. В руках у нее охапка хвороста, которая запросто может оказаться выше Хьюго, если их поставить рядом. Розу слегка покачивает под ее весом, но не может же Роза пройти мимо, когда слышит слово «Нумерология»? – Нумерологию! – повторяет она скорбно, и две пестрых птицы срываются с ветки соседнего дерева. – Где ты тут разглядел Нумерологию? При чем здесь вообще пирог?

– Я объясняю ему дроби, – терпеливо говорит Тедди, он всегда отвечает Розе очень терпеливо и мирно, потому что знает – это выводит ее из себя. И еще потому, что курит травку. – Надо начинать с основ, а у Хью серьезные проблемы с арифметикой. Итак, – он поворачивается к Хью, который начал уже незаметно отползать в сторону палатки, – у тебя есть пирог…

– Пирог! – восклицает Джеймс, выскакивая из кустов. Застегивает на ходу штаны, строит свирепую рожу, кидаясь к двоюродному брату. – У тебя есть пирог! И ты молчал!

– Тихо все, – недовольно гаркает Скорпиус, не отрываясь от книжки. Но все-таки умудряется обменяться улыбками с Тедди незаметно от всех остальных. – Дайте ему объяснить уже.

– Нет пирога, нет, – убеждает Джейми Роза. Она слегка заваливается на бок, пытаясь удержать охапку хвороста, а Джейми по-джентельменски поддерживает ее за плечо. – Тедди просто решил, что на примере пирога можно преподать Хью курс Нумерологии.

– Объяснять лучше на простых примерах, – пожимает плечами Тедди, потягивается, демонстрируя кустики синих волос под мышками. – Ладно, Хью, продолжим в следующий раз.

Хьюго солнечно улыбается и уползает в палатку, досыпать.

Утро в партизанском лагере только начинается.

***

– Тед? Тедди, ты спишь? – Джейми сопровождает шепот активными тычками и пинками, так что не откликнуться невозможно.

– Конечно, сплю, – бормочет Тедди, зевая. – Что, уже моя очередь?

– Нет, на посту еще пока Малфой. Он тебя позовет, ты ж знаешь.

Тедди сонно улыбается себе под нос.

– Позовет, да.

– Можно к тебе?

И сразу вслед за вопросом Джейми забирается в спальный мешок, пихаясь, пыхтя и прислоняя холодные ступни к волосатым ногам Теда.

– Слушай, а мы в соседний лагерь пойдем? – шепчет на ухо Теду, беспокойно ворочаясь.

– А что там? – бормочет Тед, закрыв глаза.

– Там… всякое разное. Девчонки, – небрежно говорит Джейми. – Мия Чанг. – Голос его дает петуха, Тедди ухмыляется в полудреме.

– Ну, тогда конечно пойдем. Вот дождемся Лили и близняшек с разведки, и пойдем.

– А-а… ну, хорошо тогда. Только ты скажи, что сам предложил, ладно? Тед? Ну, как командир, хорошо?

– Мгм…

– А я вот еще спросить хотел… сейчас, сформулирую… Тедди, ну не засыпай! Вот слушай, с девчонками… ну, с девчонками как надо, чтобы они не смеялись? А то они ржут все время, ну дуры прямо какие-то!

– С девчонками? – задумчиво переспрашивает Тед. Возится, пытаясь залезть рукой в карман спальных джинсов, пихается, не обращая внимания на возмущенное пыхтение Джеймса. Нашаривает мятую сигарету. – Ну, это просто. Вот представь, что у тебя есть пирог…

Над их головами ухает сова, и они тут же замолкают, напряженно прислушиваясь. Все, кто не спят, сейчас напряженно прислушиваются – а если весточка от своих? Но сова пролетает дальше, и Тедди совсем уже сонно бормочет:

– У тебя есть пирог, но ты его есть один не хочешь…

– Ну да! – недоверчиво восклицает Джейми, и Тед закрывает ему рот ладонью.

– Да, – терпеливо повторяет он. – Не хочешь. Ты его хочешь съесть вместе с Мией. Не кусайся. А она не любит такие пироги. Не кусайся, говорю. Она любит другие. Какие? Ну, например, с кремовыми розами. И вот ты тогда берешь свой пирог…

– И что это здесь происходит? – голос Скорпи звучит напряженно и как-то скрипуче. Он стоит над спальным мешком, тугим, как кокон, и совсем не предназначенным для двоих человек, если только это не очень худые сиамские близнецы. – Развлекаетесь?

– Я просто про пирог объяснял, - мирно говорит Тедди, сигарета в его зубах прыгает.

Очень-очень далеко, над другим партизанским лагерем, ухает сова.

***

– Я так устала, так устала! – тоскливо говорит Роза, она чуть сжимает губы и высоко поднимает брови, она считает, что так ее лицо красивее раза в два.

– Не куксись, – Тедди обнимает ее за плечи, притягивая к себе. Роза шмыгает носом и кладет голову ему на плечо. Они сидят на краю озера, Роза болтает ногами в прохладной воде, просто так, а Тедди болтает с пользой – на нем старые полосатые носки, а между ступней он перетирает обмылок.

– Вся эта война, и нужно быть взрослой, и нужно за всеми приглядывать… ты знаешь, что Хьюго вчера сунул в рот жука? Я его спрашиваю: «Совсем больной?». А он мне давай про индейцев, как будто они ели жуков и корешки всякие, когда в лесу выживали. И вот я подумала вдруг: а мы тоже выживаем, как индейцы, мы уже забыли, как жить, и все из-за этой тупой войны. Бегаем по лесам, чумазые, голодные, а тут еще ты со своими пирогами… конечно, ты хорошее дело затеял – наверстывать упущенное, но ведь ничего не выходит! Ты был троечником, а Хью никогда не попадет на Нумерологию, я не закончу Руны, мне так они нравились… и никаких полетов для Джейми, и никакой Травологии для Скорпиуса, и Лили может забыть про свои Высшие Чары. Только Алу хорошо – Защита от Темных Существ на практике, полный лес Темных Существ, чтоб их всех Хагрид выхаживал! – достигнув наивысшей ноты, голос Розы срывается, и несколько секунд она молчит, глубоко вздыхая и зажмурившись, чтобы не разревется. Потому что Тедди пока что утешает, но если она совсем уж сопли распустит, мигом смоется, и пришлет вместо себя какого-нибудь Джейми с его идиотскими шуточками. Джейми развеселит, конечно, но потом тоска навалится с новой силой, а Тедди вроде и не скажет ничего путного, но на душе всегда легче, когда он выслушает, на то и командир, наверное, чтобы принимать все их жалобы, страхи, отчаянье и обиды, запирать в особый шкафчик с пометкой: «не вскрывать до окончания войны, а лучше – не вскрывать никогда». Тедди хорошо, у него есть этот шкафчик, а Роза сколько ни пытается взять на себя командование, все какая-то сплошная катастрофа! Как в тех страшных снах, когда она еще училась в Хогвартсе: будто у нее в руках свитки с заданием, домашним заданием, которое надо выполнить, и оно все расползается, распухает, множится, валится из рук во все стороны, и его слишком много, понятно, что не успеть, никак не выполнить все к сроку… И вот это страшное чувство, что ситуация уходит из-под контроля и все катится куда-то в бездну – оно из снов перекочевало в реальность, оно теперь преследует Розу постоянно. Конечно, ссор и инцидентов не избежать – мама рассказывала, им тоже нелегко пришлось, когда они жили в палатке и кочевали по стране, чтобы прогнать войну (далеко не прогнали, но намаялись ужасно). А теперь что? Все как в играх, они с Хью играли в детстве, делали палатку из простыней и будто бы уничтожали крестражи, интересная была игра, папа над ними смеялся, говорил маме: «Нифига! Вот ты могла когда-нибудь подумать, что спустя много лет наши дети будут играть в войнушку? Что мы доживем до этих дней?» Мама качала головой и поджимала губы, но в самых уголках их пряталась улыбка, пряталась хорошо, вот только Роза всегда ее находила.

А теперь это уже не игра, Роза и рада бы прекратить войнушку, закричать: «Стоп-игра!» или «Чур, я в домике», она бы хотела в домик, она бы хотела домой, увидеть маму и папу, живых и невредимых, сидеть за круглым столом на кухне, где клетчатая скатерть и дурацкая бабушкина ваза, на которую мама вечно косится. Роза хотела бы, и Хьюго хотел бы тоже, конечно, он просто еще маленький и не понимает, что в этой игре все всерьез, ранения не понарошку, а если съесть жука, проведешь весь день в кустах, держась за живот.

Мысли Розы скачут с одного на другое, но глаза уже сухие, и голова болит не так сильно, а потом Тед наклоняется и целует ее в лоб коротким теплым поцелуем.

– Я так хочу в Хогвартс, – шепчет Роза. – Хочу снова ходить на занятия, и есть в Большом Зале, и ворчать на близнецов, когда начинают рассказывать небылицы…

Тедди смеется:

– Ну, ворчать ты можешь и сейчас. Вот вернутся с разведки…

– А если… – начинает Роза, и рука, которой Тед обнимает ее, больно сжимает ее плечо.

– Вот вернутся с разведки, – повторяет он ровно, – и ворчи, сколько захочешь. Им все равно как об стену горох…

– Я бы сейчас даже гороховый суп, – стонет Роза, – я бы даже пирог с почками съела бы, и никогда бы больше не сказала, что это гадость! Тедди, ну почему мы никогда не ценим то, что имеем?

Тедди улыбается и говорит, не убирая руку с ее плеча:

– Ну вот смотри. Допустим, есть у тебя пирог…

***

Лоркан и Лисандр возвращаются под вечер пятого дня. Выходят из-за деревьев так, будто никуда и не уходили, так, погулять отлучились. Светлолицые и молчаливые, садятся бесшумно к костру, вокруг которого собрались отощавшие партизаны. Наступает оглушительная тишина, даже ветки в костре не трещат, а потом Тедди берет плошку, зачерпывает ею бобовый бульон из котла и кладет перед близнецами. Альбус начинает плакать, тихо и отчаянно, вдавливаясь лицом в колени, и Скорпи машинальным движением гладит его по сгорбленной спине, не отводя взгляда от прибывших. Роза говорит сдавленным голосом:

– Добро пожаловать… – у нее по лицу безостановочно текут слезы, но она держится, она даже находит силы улыбнуться Лоркану и Лисандру, хотя голос у нее жестяной, как плошка с бобовым отваром. – Что расскажете?

Близнецам всегда есть что рассказать, они обожают рассказывать, всегда обожали, плетут сказки и истории, сплавляя явь и фантазию, правду и выдумку, любую самую простую новость опутывая нитями слов, пока она не превратиться в волшебный кокон со сказкой внутри.

И сейчас они говорят – тихими застенчивыми голосами, подхватывая друг друга на полуслове, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами, будто боясь потеряться, рассказывают, смешивая вместе факты, военные сведения, и легенды о Лесе, и песенку Последней Звезды, и королей, и капусту, и много чего еще. Наверное, глупо было посылать их в разведку. Не нужно было. Зря.

– Лили скоро должна прийти, - склоняет голову набок Лисандр, его губы изгибаются в печальной улыбке. – Мы побежали в разные стороны, она немножко заблудилась в лесу, но уже близко.

– Ладно, – говорит Роза, пальцы ее зарываются в землю, зарываются глубоко, земля забивается под короткие ногти.

– А мы пришли раньше, – говорит Лоркан и тоже склоняет голову набок, зеркально повторяя позу брата, головы их проходят сквозь друг друга, просвечивают призрачным сиянием. – Мы шли на свет костра. А вы его специально разожгли, чтоб мы пришли? Вы нас ждали?

– Вы рады, что мы к вам вернулись? – спрашивает Лисандр, тревожно глядя на плачущих друзей.

– Да, – говорит Тедди, говорит за всех. – Да.

***

Лили действительно приходит под утро, у нее под глазами круги, и вся одежда изорвана так, будто Лили продиралась через бесконечные кусты терновника. Ее встречает утренний постовой, это Тедди, она запрыгивает на него с разбегу, повиснув на шее, шумно чмокает в ухо, потом начинает носиться вокруг палаток, взбудоражено бормоча:

– Вот сони, вот же сони, я тут вернулась, а они спят! Ничего себе! – она будит всех, подпрыгивает на месте, глаза ее блестят радостно и немного лихорадочно, улыбка получается почти больной.

– Я так дралась, вы бы видели, как я дралась, их двое, но взрослые, не эта мелочь из Отряда Поддержки, – презрительно, – кидались сплошняком темными, но я сначала за дерево, потом за другое, близняшки в стороны сиганули, потом я одного за собой увела, бежала от него по лесу километра три, он все орал, как дурак: «Красная Шапочка!», чокнутый вообще, надо с волосами что-то делать, Рози, ты права, просыпайся уже, у меня волосы слишком заметные, два раза рядом с головой заклятье пролетело, еще б чуть-чуть… ха! Но я быстрее этого старпера в два раза, я потом яму перепрыгнула, а он упал, надеюсь, все там себе сломал, но я уже не стала смотреть, дальше пошла. Я, правда, не сразу поняла, в какой стороне лагерь, и ночью еще чуть с кентаврами не встретилась, но они или пожалели, или не заметили, а под утро смотрю – вон озеро знакомое, я так обрадовалась, вы бы знали, я аж прыгать стала, вот так, кия – ха! Тедди, ну буди ты уже мальчишек, Рози, я так соскучилась, я же тебя затискаю теперь, ну-ка рассказывай, старая брюзга, пилила Джейми в мое отсутствие? А близняшки не пришли еще, нет? Они в другую сторону побежали, наверное, крюк сделают, их надо завтра-послезавтра ждать, уф, ну как я дралась, жалко, вы не видели… чего ты так смотришь, Тедди? Что вы так на меня смотрите?

***

– Надо пойти, проверить, как там Лили, – говорит Джеймс.

– Чего проверять? Так же. Ревет. – Ровно говорит Скорпи, затянувшись. Передает сигарету Теду. Ему приходится долго держать ее на весу, пока Тед выныривает из своих мыслей.

– Эй, ну, они же вернулись? – дрожащим голосом говорит Джеймс. – А это главное. И потом – у нас теперь собственные боевые призраки. – Он порет чушь, а ресницы мокрые, и оставляют влажные капельки под глазами, когда он моргает. – Дайте мне тоже покурить.

– Нет, - спокойно говорит Скорпи, избавляя Теда от необходимости отвечать. – Тебе нельзя.

– Почему? – упрямо наклоняет голову Джеймс.

– Ты будешь смеяться, – тихо поясняет Скорпи. – Накуришься и будешь смеяться. И все тебя будут ненавидеть за это.

– Ну и ладно, – бурчит Джеймс, вскочив на ноги. – Ну и курите вдвоем! Вы же у нас… – многозначительно, – …многое делаете вдвоем!

Отворачивается и шагает к палатке. Потом возвращается, переминается с ноги на ногу, встав перед Тедом. Тот глядит сквозь Джеймса, куда-то в неведомые дали. Сигарета тлеет в его костлявых пальцах.

– Я… это… пойду, Лили проверю все-таки, – говорит Джеймс, глядя в сторону и сопя носом. Тед не отвечает, и Скорпи делает это за него, милостиво кивая:

– Ну проверь.

Джеймс сердито плюет под ноги, но случайно попадает себе на ботинок, вспыхивает и торопливо уходит, стараясь на ходу вытереть ботинок о высокую траву.

Несколько минут Тед и Скорпи сидят молча.

Потом Скорпиус вынимает из рук Тедди сигарету. Затягивается еще разок, аккуратно гасит о камень, торчащий из земли, и прячет окурок в карман. Потом тянется к Теду, берет его за подбородок и поворачивает лицом к себе, а сам смотрит в сторону палатки, подсвеченной изнутри – на натянутых тентовых стенах мечутся тени несчастной, а потому сердитой Лили и Джеймса, неуклюже пытающегося одновременно уклониться от тумаков сестры и обнять ее.

– Ты тут не причем, – говорит он, не глядя на Теда. – Ты абсолютно не виноват.

– Да, я знаю, – отвечает Тедди.

– Просто на всякий случай. Просто, чтоб ты знал. – Сварливо поясняет Скорпи. Тедди кивает.

Он смотрит на Скорпи с молчаливой спокойной нежностью. У Скорпи нежная кожа вся в красных пятнах – укусы москита на ней видны отчетливо и не сходят долго. Иногда, если они лежат рядом, Тедди тихонько почесывает Скорпи спину, и Скорпи всхлипывает от благодарности. Еще у Скорпи прыщ на самом кончике носа – есть примета, это значит, что кто-то в него влюбился. У Скорпи вечно грязные волосы, как и у всех здесь, кроме девчонок, разве что – эти ненормальные в любую погоду в любых условиях добудут воду для мытья, им грязная голова приносит больше беспокойства, чем перелом позвоночника. От роскошных, сшитых на заказ брюк Скорпиуса остались лоскуты, а от мантий он давно отказался в пользу рубашек и свитеров – в лесу в мантии не побегаешь. В облике Скорпи не осталось ничего от того красивого мальчика, похожего на фарфорового принца с витрины. Впрочем, он никогда и не был принцем с витрины – для Тедди.

– Скорпи, – говорит Тед тихо, просто чтобы посмотреть, как невозмутимый Малфой заливается краской. Благослави Мерлин эту тонкую кожу! – Скорпи, – повторяет Тедди, пристально глядя на розовеющую щеку. – Мой Скорпи.

– Хватит, а? – беспомощно хмурится Скорпи. – И так уже все сплетничают, вот и Поттер высказался, дождались…

– Тебе это сильно мешает? – удивляется Тед. Становится серьезным. – Если стесняешься…

– Ерунда, – шипит Скорпи, разворачивается и в следующее мгновение уже прижимается щекой к груди Теда. – Мне вообще без разницы.

– Вот и хорошо, – шепчет Тед, кладет ладонь на макушку Скорпи, чувствуя себя ужасно глупым сентиментальным переростком. Несколько секунд они сидят молча, потом Тед начинает чуть раскачиваться, убаюкивая прижавшегося к нему Скорпи. Скорпи говорит тихо и невыразительно, согревая шепотом грудь Теда через рубашку.

– Мне вообще без разницы, – говорит Скорпи, – все без разницы, я как будто умер. Ничего не могу почувствовать, хочу испугаться – а не могу, хочу заплакать – тоже не получается, булыжник какой-то… Мне кажется, я умер уже давно, когда мы еще только в лес ушли, тогда, в первый раз, когда на нас напали, я помнишь, как испугался? Я думал, сдохну, просто от страха сдохну, когда мы там лежали с тобой в кустах, и ты мне рот затыкал. Думал, сдохну. И сдох, наверное, потому что потом уже не страшно было, ни разу. Я не ревел ни разу, с Хогвартса не ревел, и даже раньше. У меня внутри все пусто.

Скорпи замолкает, водит пальцами по спине Теда, вырисовывая дуги и зигзаги.

– Ничего у тебя не пусто, – вздыхает Тед.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я знаю. Это сразу понятно, особенно когда тебя обнимаешь. Такие вещи просто чувствуются. Ты просто спрятался. Это нормально, мы же только и делаем, что прячемся последние полтора года. Вроде как боремся, а на самом деле – прячемся, ходим из лагеря в лагерь, кстати… кстати, завтра пойдем на юг, там вверх по холму девчонки расположились, прибьемся к ним на какое-то время. А ты не думай, Скорпи, не надо – лучше сейчас не чувствовать, так даже лучше, у тебя хорошее место, куда спрятался, безопасное и надежное, никто не вытащит, пока сам не захочешь.

– Что же ты не спрячешься? Если там безопасно… я тебя впущу, если хочешь – там места хватит… наверное.

– Мне нельзя пока, Скорпи. Мне надо бояться. За тебя, хотя бы.

Скорпи дышит быстро и коротко, его пальцы движутся все быстрее и быстрее. Голос у него беспомощный.

– Я вот иногда думаю… долго думаю. Ты ведь знаешь, я умный. Но до меня все равно никак не доходит, за что ты меня так любишь…

Тедди смеется тихонько.

– Объяснить?

– Давай.

– Ну вот смотри… к примеру, у тебя есть пирог…


End file.
